The Legend of Dragoon: The Retelling Story
by Eterna Dragon
Summary: Dart, a former orphan, travels to his old hometown in search of the Black Monster. When he finally returns new problems face him, and the mythical dragoon will return once again to bring peace to the planet. DartxShana DartxRose AlbertxEmille RETOLD
1. The Scars of the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Dragoon.

**Chapter 1**

**The Scars of the Past**

The days were always cold in the town of Neet, and the nights were even colder.  
The snow would never melt from the winter and it piled up over the years. Smoke filled the air above the little town. Fire places were lit throughout the four seasons that did not vary much.

It was dead silent for there were no birds chirping, and it was always a dull green and gray, for there were no flowers, but only weather beaten evergreens covered in ageless snow.

The sun had not risen yet, but there was already activity in the small town of Neel. A father emerged from his small cottage followed by his five-year-old son. Both were carrying fishing poles for their daily breakfast.

The father wore a heavy coat with white rabbit fur lining the hood and wrists, while his son wore the same thing, but only a smaller version. They headed for a small pond on the outskirts of the town.

The father and son got up early each day so they could get a good spot. But sometimes he was lucky if he got a spot at all.

The snow was deeper than usual. It was the dead of winter and it caused the little boy to struggle. His strength was no match for the two-feet of snow, so his father made a makeshift path for him while they were walking along.

As they reached the pond, a gust of wind caused both the father and son's hoods to blow down, revealing their heads and faces.

The father had dark blond hair that had darkened over the years and pale blue eyes. His face was young, his age was no more than thirty.

His son very much resembled his father. His hair was lighter though, as well as his eyes.

The two walked on top of the pond and stopped at a circular cut that was made into the ice, but had frozen over.

The father reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a dull knife. It was ment for cutting the hide of animals, but it proved to have a different purpose in this case.

The man bent down and started cutting over the marks made from the day earlier. He had no problem, and the knife sliced through the ice like a knife through hot butter. Once the cutting was complete he pushed the circle of ice down causing ice cold water to flood over it.

The father didn't mind the temperature of the water for he had gotten used to it, and he turned it to its side, and pulled the heavy ice out.

The son remained silent. He was very shy, and rarely spoke even to his parents. There weren't many children his age in the town. The father and his wife had moved into the town six years ago, and had the child in Neet. No one in the town knew of the young father and his wife's past, nor did anyone care.

The man grabbed his fishing pole and gave his son a nod that granted that he could start fishing. He softly placed his fishing line into the water and looked up at his father with his big blue eyes. His father soon joined him as they both sat down on the cold ice to wait.

A half hour past and the son and father still waited. More and more men with their sons came onto there usual spots to fish.

The wind started picking up, and the son started shivering.

The father became worried, but his first intention was to catch at least one fish for his family.

"Papa, I'm cold." the boy trembled.

The father started to think if he should leave his spot to return his son home to the cottage, and then come back, but someone might help themselves to his well earned fishing spot. It then crossed his mind that his son could walk himself home. It was only a ten minute walk. That his child was walked many times. Surely he new his way back without guidance.

"Why don't you go back to your Mother?" the father concluded.

The boy gave his Father an unsure look, but then nodded his head.

"I'll bring back your pole, just go on ahead." the father said as he patted his son on the back.

The boy turned around and headed in the direction in which he came. His little feet taking little short steps at a time, like a waddling penguin. He stepped into the deep snow, and stayed on the path his father had made for him. But after walking for a little bit, it became harder to see it, since the wind drifted the snow.

He continued his normal way until he tripped over his own feet and fell flat into the snow. He lay there for a few seconds and then struggled to get up, and after a few attempts he did.

He brushed off the snow on his jacket with his little mittens made by his mother, and continued walking.

The church steeple could be seen in the woods, and that is when the little boy knew he was safe. He was able to make it home on his own.

As he walked into town, something was off though. The child saw reddish yellow flickering flames coming out of the church doors. The child was unsure of this and continued to his small house. People were running around in panic and a woman approached the boy in horror.

"Oh! Your back! Where is your Father?" the boy's Mother asked.

"Daddy's stwill at the pond." he replied.

His mother picked up her child and followed the path back to the pond.

The child looked back at the village that seemed to be engrossed by fire. The light reflected back on the child's eyes.

"What is happening Mommy?" the little boy asked in curiosity.

"Oh, a horrible omen this is! "his Mother answered." The Black Monster has come to bring wrath to our town."

"Black Mwonster?" the boy said.

The Mother finally reached the pond and explained to her husband that the town was in chaos.

The Father paused and noticed the thick smoke towering above.

The Mother nodded and hugged her husband. He then hugged his child and gave him back to his mother.

The Father started off back to the village with a shiny stone in his hand that puzzled the little boy.

The Mother kissed her son on the forehead. " I can fight too."

The boy looked up at his Mother. "Really?"

She nodded in approval and started running after her husband leaving the boy alone in the wilderness..

* * *

Well that's the first chapter. Please read and reveiw! 

The second chapter will be up soon!


	2. The Mysterious Warrior

Chapter 2

The Mysterious Warrior

A young man sat on a rotted tree log in the blossoming forest. He held a news bulletin that was dropped on the forest floor by someone unknown. He wore heavy red armor and carried a sheath latched to his pants belt.

"Chance of war more likely," the young man said to himself as he folded up the notice and put it in his pocket.

But that was in the back of his mind. The man was about to reach his hometown that he hadn't seen in five years. The only obstacle left was this forest that he knew like the back of his hand. He would often play in it with his step-brother and friend.

The man stretched his arms out and gave a yawn, and then stood up. His blond hair was a mess. It stood up in all directions. His mother would give him hair cuts when he was younger, but since he had been on a journey for five years, no one had cut it since.

"That's the first thing I'm going to do." the young man said as he tried to comb his hair with his hands.

As the man gathered his belongings scattered across the forest floor, a distant roaring sound could be heard echoing across the area.

The young man paused, and scanned the area. After concluding that it must of been a coyote, or mountain lion, he shrugged his shoulders and started heading for Seles. Anxiety started building up in the young adventurer. Five years since he had been home. He was sure that he was missed by his parents, brother, and his friend Shana.

As the man continued walking the thick smell of smoke blanketed the area. The man figured it must of been some campers or soldiers in the area, so he kept going, without any thoughts.

His train of thought was interrupted though when galloping horses could be heard in the area. The man turned around, and two soldiers riding the stallions came to an abrupt stop. The man drew his sword in defense, while the two soldiers pointed their spears down at the blond-haired man.

"Who are you, and what business do you have in this forest?" the one soldier asked.

"My name is Dart, and I'm just returning to my hometown." the man answered.

The soldiers withdrew their weapons in a training fashion. "Leave this forest at once, you have no authority to be here."

Dart then noticed the soldier's uniforms. They were not of Northern Serdio, but Southern. The enemy country. He did not want to provoke a strife, so he put his sword back in its sheath.

BBbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

The sound trembled the ground causing the horses to buckle and Dart to fall over.

"What the hell was that?" the one soldier shouted.

Dart stood back up, but then fell back down when the sound came again.

"Sounds like a giant's footsteps!" the soldier yelled. "Let's get outta here!"

The two soldiers rode their horses at full speed out of the area leaving Dart behind.

Dart once again stood up and rubbed his back in pain. Tree branches were being shook in the area causing Dart to get nervous. He took a few steps back in fright, but yet curious of what it was.

He soon was able to hear the deep breathing of the creature. It was getting closer and closer. Louder and louder by each passing second.

A huge roar came from the creature, the same that Dart heard before. He closed his ears in acute pain.

It then appeared. It slowly stepped out of the shadows looking down at Dart. It stood over fifty feet tall, with glowing red eyes. Smoke came pouring out of its mouth, as well as saliva that was falling just a few feet from where Dart stood.

He stood there in aw, looking up at the magnificent, yet frightening beast. It was clearly a dragon from its appearance. It had leathery green skin, and huge wings tucked onto its sides. The tail was swinging almost playfully behind the beast.

Dart started walking backwards, and then turned around and went into a full speed sprint. Speed wise, Dart had no match against the dragon, but since the dragon was large, it would have more trouble manipulating through the forest.

Dart ran in and out of trees to try and lose the dragon, but the beast was more intelligent than the human had expected. Dart was able to keep his distance, but the dragon was slowly gaining. Dart prayed in his mind that the dragon wouldn't take flight because he'd then be a sitting duck.

As he was running down a narrow path, a dark figure came out of no where. As he passed it, it grabbed him and pushed him behind a rock.

"What... What's going on!" Dart said in shock.

"Shut-up, if you don't want to be killed," the mysterious person whispered.

The dragon slowly approached the area. After not seeing his prey, he got angry and hit the rocky cliff to his right with his head. Small rocks rolled down the cliff, and with that the dragon turned around and walked away.

After a few minutes Dart finally breathed again and slouched down in relief. He turned and noticed that the figure was a human, but not only that, a woman.

She was quite attractive, with jet black hair and snow white skin.

"Thank you," Dart said.

"No problem." she said as she stood up, and brushed herself off.

By the looks of it she was a warrior. She wore a dark blue skirt and top. She also had a sheath strapped to her belt much like Dart.

"Was that what I thought it was?" Dart asked.

"It was a dragon." the woman concluded.

"But I thought they were all extinct."

" Most of the dragon race has been decimated, but a few linger. That is one of them. I've been following it for some weeks now. I'm surprised it came so far east from its home."

"Hopefully the Basil army will slay it, so it won't bring anymore danger."

The woman let out a laugh. "Why do people have a stereotype that dragons are bad? I've been helped out by many dragons throughout my life. But luckily, it did not reach that town up ahead. It would never survive a dragon attack now, because of the condition it is in."

"What do you mean by that?" Dart asked.

"Why don't you know. The Imperial Army under Emperor Doel has burned it to the ground. There are only a few survivors."

"What!" Dart yelled in horror. "Then those soldiers! I come from Seles. I must go there now!" he yelled as he ran off.

The woman shook her head, but something puzzled her. She took out a shiny stone from her pocket and it glowed a dark blue. The woman became surprised.

"That man! He couldn't be, could he?" 


	3. Reunion

**Chapter 3**

**An End to a Journey, a Beginning to a New One**

Dart struggled to the top of the wheat covered hill that overlooked Seles. It wasn't his strength that was at fault but his emotions were overwhelming him. The thick smoke arose from the town and blanketed the entire sky for miles. His heart was beating faster and faster as he got closer to the top. Ashes and debris were floating from the sky and landed on the ground as Dart looked upon his hometown.

The church steeple that was once the highest peek in the village was now partially destroyed with only one side in tact. He could not even make out the rest of the village. Everything was in shambles.

Once Dart saw this a burning rage awoke from inside of him. He clutched his fists in anger and almost let out his emotions, but he had to come to his senses. His family was in that village. Dead or alive. Either way he would have to seek them out. Dart took a deep breath and sprinted down the rest of the smoke damaged hill. Survivors were laying out on the hill looking at their hometown. Dart looked among these people to see if any were his family. He felt an uneasy feeling when none of them were. He once again headed down to the village. The smoke was thick and opaque. He could barely see five feet in front of himself.

The young warrior finally charged into the little town. Putting his hands out in front of him and keeping his eyes half open he started his search. He came across other people searching for their family and completely destroyed piles of rubble. He even tripped on debris but got right back up again.

After several minutes the young man's hope was diminishing. He found no signs of his family whatsoever. His mind was now coming to conclusions. Images flashed in his mind of what might of happened to his family. He knew that his younger brother was quite stubborn and could have had a strife with an enemy soldier. Or they died of suffocation from the smoke or being burned alive from the fire.

His attention turned when he heard a woman calling out. It was faint, but Dart could barely make it out.

"Dart!" the woman yelled, over and over again.

The warrior scanned the area but could not find anyone or anything. "Hello?" he answered back.

"Dart? Is that you?" the woman asked. She was able to reach him and place her hand on his shoulder.

Dart turned around and faced the woman, who was no other than his Mother. The sinking feeling that he had acquired was now diminishing. "Mother!" he said in rejoice. He wrapped his arms around his Mother as she did to him.

"Where's Father and Kylos at?" he asked.

"They're outside the village. We have set up a little camp." she replied.

"So they are alright?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid many others have perished. We couldn't save the horses."

His Mother led him outside of the area. They stopped many times to help others in need and to also bring them to the campsite. "Why are you still in the village?" he asked is mother.

"I was going to go back and see if I could salvage anything from the house, but I found something much more important."

"What's that?" he asked.

"You. . ."

Dart and his Mother finally made it to the site. A few tents were set up and some fires. Some people were screaming while others were dazed in shock. He noticed his Father was lying down and his brother comforting him.

"What happened?" Dart questioned.

Kylos looked up and couldn't believe his eyes. His older brother who has been gone for five years has returned.

"Is that Dart?" his Father asked who was looking up at the sky.

"Yes it's me, Father."

He used his hand to feel his son's face. When he knew it was him a grin came upon his darkened face. "It is you," he shouted in joy.

"What has happened to you?"

"He's been blinded," Kylos replied.

Dart clutched his fists and looked up into the grim sky.

"Why did the Imperial army do this?" he asked.

"We do not know." Kylos said. But I think you should know. . ."

"Please don't tell him right now," their mother yelled.

"Know what?"

"Shana has been kidnapped by the soldiers."

"What?"

"Please, Dart take it easy. You must be tired from your journey," his Mother pleaded.

"They have taken Shana? But why?"

"I don't know. But they came here last night, burned down the town and took Shana with them."

Dart stood up and once again scanned the surrounding area. He noticed a man wearing a soldier uniform lying several feet from him.

"Is that a. . ."

"Yes, it is. He went against his commands and started helping the villagers. So the rest of the army left him behind."

Dart, with no warning, walked over to the injured soldier. "Hey buddy. Are you awake?"

The soldier opened his eyes and looked up at the young warrior. "What do you want?"

"The young girl you took. Why did the army take her?"

"I don't know. I'm just a lowly soldier." the man said as he had trouble to speak.

Dart wasn't satisfied. He wanted to ask him more questions but he knew it wasn't right. "If you're wondering where they took her, it's Hellena Prison."

"What? They took her to a hell of a place like that?"

"Yes.. I thought the same thing. The original orders were just to get the girl. But somehow destroying the town got mixed in with it. When I found out. I tried to tell everyone not too, but they didn't listen to me. Instead I helped out the injured and they left me behind."

Dart nodded. "Thank you."

He got up and walked back over to his family. His Mother and brother stared at him as if they already knew what he was going to say.

"I'm going to look for Shana," he announced.

"What? But you just came back!" his Mother yelled.

"Shana is like a younger sister to me. I must get her."

"I'm going too," Kylos said. " I'm seventeen now. I'm old enough."

Dart knew his brother was very arrogant and stubborn, just like himself. He viewed his brother's point and knew if it were him he would of want to go too.

"Okay, we'll leave first thing tomorrow."

To be continued...

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews guys. I really appreciated it! 


	4. The Memento

**Chapter 4 **

**The Memento**

Dart couldn't sleep that night for obvious reasons. He was used to being uncomfortable and hungry, but the fact that Shana was kidnapped kept him from dozing off. In fact, most people were still lively awake tending the injured scavenging for what was left, trying to find their loved ones, burying the dead and trying not to have a mental breakdown.

The young warrior often went to the stars for help when things like this happened. But, the smoke was thick, and Dart could barely see the tops of trees. He turned over and noticed his younger brother sitting Indian style a few feet away from him. His body was still and his face showed no emotion. His eyes were pale and it looked as if he was trying to hold himself back from crying.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked me what happened on my trip." Dart said under his breath. Kylos turned to him in response, still with the emotionless face. "Well, my mind has been occupied with other matters lately." Kylos answered bitterly.

This left Dart in some disappointment. He was actually looking forward to telling his brother about his five year adventure, and he was surprised that he showed no interest. Usually, Kylos was always itching to hear stories about knights, kings, and even the occasional dragon.

Dart stopped in thought when he said the word "dragon" in his mind. He had totally forgotten about the incident earlier today. It was probably the most danger he had faced in his whole journey, and it was a few miles right outside of Seles. Dragons were long thought to be endangered in Endiness. Dart remembered seeing a flyer a few years back about a dragon being slain by a Serdian knight named Greham. It was thought to be the last dragon in existence, but apparently not. What even bewildered Dart more was the woman that happened to be there at the right time. Why would a young woman like herself be in the middle of a forest, and happen to run into him? She seemed to of known a lot about the dragon. She even knew it's name.

"Then again you might as well tell me."

Dart turned back over to his brother with a little reinsurance. "So you changed your mind?"

"Not really, it's just that you creep me out when you're such in deep thought like you were right now, so uhh why don't you tell me."

Dart cleared his voice and got ready to speak but he then hesitated thinking of where to start.

"Well?" Kylos spoke with irritation.

"I'm thinking of where to begin."

"Hell with it, just say the whole damn thing!"

"Alright, alright, don't interrupt me though. After I left here I headed for Bale. It was a little out of the way, but I thought I could get more information about the Black Monster there, since I heard about a good library they had. I did research for about a week staying at a local inn right next to the library. I found only a few things about the bastard, mostly everything else I already knew.

One thing was that the Black Monster is in search of this creature called the Moon Child. Every 108 years the Moon Child is born, the Black Monster appears and is set out to kill it. For some reason Neet had something to do with the child, so the Black Monster attacked the village."

"Can I just ask you a question? I swear I'll shut up and won't talk again."

Dart, with an aggravated look, let out a deep breath. And with a very deep tone he asked him "What?"

"Why does the Black Monster go after the Moon Child anyway?"

"I have no clue, or at least I'm not 100 sure. I remember reading something about the 108th fruit from the Divine Tree, but it was too complicated to understand. But I have no clue why the Black Monster would go after it."

Dart felt more eyes than just his brother watching him, he turned around and his mother was a few feet behind him, looking very interested. His father, was listening as well.

"Apparently I wasn't the only survivor of the attack, that was the second thing I found out. Another girl was able to live and she ended up becoming one of the sacred sisters of Mille Seseau."

"Do you know which sacred sister?" his mother asked. There's four in total. The queen adopted them all. I believe they are orphans, like you."

"Not sure, I don't think it mentioned her name but it said that she was only 5 years-old, the same age as I was, but I don't remember ever seeing children in Neet. I thought I was the only one."

His mother shrugged her shoulders and let out a sigh. "What a coincidence how you found me." Dart added.

His mother's eyes became somewhat brighter. "What makes you think that it was a coincidence, Dart?

"I was alone in the wilderness, in the woods. And you found me half dead didn't you? At least that's what you told me. I don't remember. The only thing that I really do recall is seeing my mother for the last time. She said 'I can fight too', and then she went running after my father. The next morning I went into the town hoping I could find them, but I couldn't. Only thing I found was my Father's memento. He always kept it inside his pocket and he'd bring it out and let me touch it. I liked the way it felt, warm, smooth and glossy."

Dart reached into his own pocket and pulled out the very same stone. He held it up in front of his face. The stone was clear and rays of light glistened on his face and on the ground from the reflection of the fire off the stone. "You never told me about the stone." Kylos said.

"I never really liked telling anyone, it's all that's left I have of my Father. I was afraid if I told someone they'd try to take it. I've never seen such a stone before."

Kylos tenderly took the strange stone from Dart's palm. "It's a perfect sphere. It looks like it was man-made."

"I'm not sure, whenever I hold it though, I feel a warmth coming from it."

Kylos enclosed his palms around the stone. "I don't feel anything." After a few minutes of bewilderment, Kylos finally handed the memento back to Dart, and he placed it safely in his right pocket.

"I don't think one night had went by on my journey, that I didn't pull out that stone and look at it."

Kylos rolled his eyes and lay back down while looking up at the sky. "It's just a rock, nothing really special."

"Maybe if you'd experience what I've gone through, you'd appreciate the little things more." Dart said sternly as he rose and walked off.

"Hey, you never told me the story!" Kylos yelled back.

Dart didn't answer, but kept walking. He didn't realize where he was walking to until he spotted them in the distance, both with a sign of grief on their faces.

The young warrior sat down next to the man who was approximately the same age as his step-father. "It's me, Dart. I heard what happened about Shana."

"Dart? It's been 5 years hasn't it?" the man replied.

"Yes, I promise that I'll get your daughter back. I'm leaving first thing in the morning."

The parents remained speechless. The woman had tears running down her face. "Do you know why they took her?"

"No, and I don't know why they would. Shana is too pure to have done anything wrong.

"Shana missed you so much. Everyday she would mention your name, and she was always worried about you."

Dart felt anger rage within himself. He grinded his teeth and clutched his fists. So many horrible things has happened in his life. His hometown being destroyed, his parents murdered, and now his new hometown was decimated and his childhood friend was kidnapped.

"Why?"

Dart felt as if he was soon going to explode in anger. He quickly walked off into the dark. "Why, why, why?" he yelled. "Why does this always have to happen to me! It can't be just a coincidence, everything had to happen on purpose."

"Someone must really hate you up there."

Dart turned around and saw his younger brother standing a few feet away from him with his arms crossed. "You know, I could hear you shouting from where I was sitting. You better shut up because your scaring everyone, including me."

"Just leave me alone. I thought you would of gotten over me leaving already."

"Of course not, it's called sibling rivalry isn't it?

"I'm not even your real brother." Dart scolded back.

"Just because we don't have the same blood doesn't mean that we're not brothers."

Dart paused repeating the words over and over again. It wasn't like Kylos to say something sophisticated like that. He turned around expecting to see his brother, but no one was there.

* * *

To be continued...

Thanks for the reviews guys I really appreciate it. I wasn't even expecting one review like in my other story.

Dislcaimer: I don't own Lod.


	5. Reminiscing the Past

**Chapter 5 **

**Reminiscing the Past**

By midday, Dart, and Kylos were well packed and ready to take leave and start yet another adventure of sorts. Dart took his sword from his sheath and wiped it with a well-worn rag. His greatest obstacle was yet to come. He had to say goodbye to his parents yet again, from only just seeing them again since five years. He was surprised that they would let him leave so easily. Last time they resisted. Maybe it was because he was older, or maybe because they knew Dart was too stubborn that they would never change his mind.

He stood up, put his sword away, and threw a rigid leather bag over his shoulder with ease. Kylos on the other hand seemed to have trouble when he did the same thing.

"Are you sure you two have enough food and gold?" the mother asked.

Dart let out a sigh. "Don't worry, we can make out with it."

She nodded, though she disagreed and wrapped her trembling cold arms around her son. She reached up and patted his messy hair and tried to smile, but grief over whelmed her and a single tear rolled down her face. "I was so glad to see you , and now you're leaving again."

"Don't worry, this trip won't take as long as the last. I promise you that we won't be any longer than a few weeks."

"So, I guess we're going on foot?" Kylos asked with a moaning tone.

"I haven't seen any horses, and besides if they're was any, the people here need them more than we do."

"… Wait…"

Dart and Kylos turned around. The injured soldier was standing besides them trying to keep balance. "I have a horse, tied him up over by those trees. Not surprised if someone else took him already though."

"I don't think one would be enough." Dart said coldly."

"Yeah, I know, it can carry your luggage for ya and your weapons. I don't think you'd be wanting to carry that on your back the whole way."

The man had a point. How was he going to rescue Shana while carrying all of his items, plus, Shana could probably ride on it on the way back.

"I guess we could take him." he concluded.

"Good, like I said he's over there. I'd take you to him myself, but I'm having trouble walking."

Dart nodded and started walking over to the smoke covered trees by the cemetery.

"Hey, boy. Suppose you don't have a weapon do ya?"

Kylos turned around. "Who, me?"

"Yeah, I have a short sword strapped to the horse. Hopefully it's still there. If you want it it's yours."

"Thanks."

* * *

Shana was lying uncomfortably on the cold, dank floor of her prison cell. She was lifeless but deep in thought as she fixed her eyes at her worn shoes. She lay in a cradled position desperately trying to keep her body warm. Her cell provided no comfort whatsoever. The hard ground was covered with mud piled up over the years and a few misplaced crates with black finger print markings smothered all over them. Every few seconds she would hear the dripping of water hitting the floor from the ceiling, and wardens keeping their watch on the prisoners. She was lucky if they fed her leftover crust or porridge that the wardens threw on the ground from laziness, but today wasn't one of those days. The guards weren't paying much attention to her cell today for some unknown reason. She was dead tired, but from the lack of comfort and food she could not fall asleep even if she closed her eyes for hours and tried to.

She soon thought of escaping but a few days earlier someone else did but was impaled by the turnkey in the process. Since then she thought more about why she was sent to Hellena in the first place. She couldn't recall ever breaking the law or causing any harm. "Why me?" she spoke to herself.

She felt her emotions swelling inside her but she didn't have the energy to even shed a tear. She finally had it in her to stand up and sit on a wooden crate. She recalled the time when she first met Dart. He was 11 and she was 6. Her parents tried teaching her to tie her shoes, but she could never grasp the concept. Once when she was walking in the towns of Seles to fetch some water, she tripped spilling the pale and skinning her knee. She remembered when she looked up and saw him for the first time, those blue eyes and light blond hair. He took her hand and literally lifted her off of her feet. Without warning, he then bent down and tied her shoe. The following day she tripped willingly just for the purpose of seeing him again. They soon became best of friends.

Shana let out a small low laugh as loud as a mouse. If she would of laughed any louder she most likely would have been scolded by one of the guards. She put her hand over her mouth and started thinking of other fond memories. But the one she could remember most was not a happy one. It would always come up first whenever she thought of Dart. They day he left Seles to hunt down the Black Monster. Shana remembered Dart telling her that his real parents were dead and that the ones that he lived with were Kylos' and not his own. They were murdered by this demon called the Black Monster and that when he turned 18 he would go and have revenge on them. Thus he did. She regretted that day for not stopping him. It had been five years now since that day and she missed him so much. He was like an older brother to her but now she was started feeling differently about him. Something more . . . .

She stopped for a second and couldn't believe what she was thinking. "Would Dart feel the same thing about me? Or does he think I'm his younger sister still?" she said to herself.

"After all these years he most likely had forgotten about me. His mind is set on more important things after all. I wonder what he's like now. He would be 23, all… grown-up. He might even have a girlfriend. Heck even married"

Shana didn't want to think about him being married to someone else then besides her. But she had to be true to herself. "He will probably never come back to Seles. He will probably stay in Mille Seseau, but I need you more than ever Dart. Where are you"  
She once again came to conclusions about Dart. She knew she had to stop doing it though because she would worry herself too much. At that moment footsteps could be heard coming through the corridor. Shana quickly stood back up and walked to the entrance of her cell. She held the prison bars and looked at the warden approaching.

"Excuse me, but why am I here?" she said with a trembling tone.

The guard stopped and glared at Shana. When he did that Shana turned away. It bothered her to look at him directly.

"Shut the hell up! Next time you're dead."

With that, the overweight guard walked right past her cell and continued his prison duty. Shana reclined back to the crate she was sitting on and wrapped her arms around her legs. A single tear running down her cheek…

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own lod

Okay, that's chapter 5 hoped you liked it, I finally changed to POV to Shana.


	6. Dark as Night

**Chapter 6**

**Dark as Night**

Though it was day, the sky was a charcoal black over Kazas, the castle itself even darker. The ugly sight would want to make any passerby turn away, yet the city was over crowded with people. People deprived of hope, and looked forward to nothing in life but death.

And yet, with all the suffering, one man with a heart darker than the castle sat in his blood red throne chair with a slick grin on his sinister face.

He was indeed proud of himself. His dream of becoming king of Serdio came true. In fact, he was so proud; he changed his title from king to Emperor Doel.

"Nothing can stop me, nothing. Not Albert, or Carlo's ghost, or even the devil himself." He let out a low laugh to signify how disgustingly happy he was as he tightly held a small stone like object in his dirty, sweaty hand.

"Do not underestimate Albert," a deep but yet soothing voice said.

Doel was unhappy with this comment, but he did not take it seriously. He just relaxed more in his chair. The man that said the comment appeared before Doel. He wore a black robe, and had his hands tucked inside, only revealing a sharp nose, his black hood covered his eyes. The man had unnatural light skin, and was tall and slender compared to the average man.

"Albert just lost another battle, and his strongest knight has been taken to Hellena, plus we have the dragon. Hell would freeze over before Albert would win the war," Doel said boastfully.

The hooded man stood still as a statue. "Albert seems pretty confident."

Doel let out a snarl; he didn't like the hooded man's attitude. "I could end the war right now if I wanted to. I could just fly on over to damn Indels Castle and kill him just like I did to his father, but it would be much easier with this," Doel held out the stone he had gripped in his hand.

The hooded man let out a light laugh. "Too confident."

Doel felt heat build up inside of him. He felt the urge to kill the man, but it would be a waste.

"So, I take it then, that Albert took you in as a real battle expert advisor?"

"He's starting together his forces at Hoax as we speak."

"Good, I'm planning on having the dragon attack Bale, so, perhaps, Kongel would be good in Hoax."

"You mean the Giganto?"

"Yes," Doel said with a strong tone. "I've trained him since he was a child. He's come to be quite the killing machine. He's twice as tall as a man and at least ten times as strong as one."

"I forgot to mention….. The girl has been captured from Seles successfully." The man notified.

"That girl…… Why is she so important to you?" Doel questioned

"We made a deal remember? You give me the girl and the moon gem, and I give you the ultimate power of the dragon, and my expertise. I'll help you finish this two decade war and make you ruler of ALL Serdio, not just the Southern part. NO QUESTIONS ASKED."

"So, you just came here for the moon gem again. Haven't you found it yet in Albert's castle?"

"I've looked everywhere, even in Albert's room. Are you sure he has it?" The hooded man said with increasing anger.

"I've ordered three-hundred soldiers to look for it in Serdian shrines and memorials, what else can I do?"

"The moon gem……. One of Three mystical objects. . . . . Each was give to a country in Endiness. This country received the moon gem." The hooded man recited

"I remember Carlo talking about it once, and it was just something passed down within the royal family to the heir."

"Which means you wouldn't know much because you aren't the true heir of Serdio."

Doel cast a sharp glare at the hooded man. "How dare you say that to me?"

"I'm just stating the truth… That's all."

Doel backed down. Fighting with him wouldn't solve anything. "Did you ask Albert about it?"

"Of course I did, he told me that he's not allowed to say anything about it, only people in the royal family can know about the moon gem."

"Well, I only heard of its name and that's it."

"Now, about the girl….. I want her escorted here, under no harm." The hooded man said strictly.

"FINE."

"And if, I or one of your soldiers doesn't find the moon gem within the next several weeks, the deal's off."

Doel remained quiet, and gave the man a sly smirk.

"And…… I'll take that stone back that you have in your hand."

Well there was the long anticipated Chapter 6.

I'm glad I'm getting so many reviews I just wanted to touch on Doel a little bit and the deal he makes with the hooded man. I'm trying to give Doel a more important role since I felt he wasn't in it much in the game. And how he feels about Albert.


End file.
